Getting to Romance on Time
by Fredrikness
Summary: Sora planned to meet up with someone, but everyone else seems intent on stopping him. Oneshot. Rated K just because I don't know all the ratings perfectly yet.


I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters. They all belong to Square Enix. Boo-hoo.

Don't ask me where this one came from, by the way. I just love these two together, and aww! This is kind of cute. I don't mind this one. Not really. Hey, could you guys review? Okay, I know no one reads it, but if you do, could you? I'm trying to prove a point to this guy, and yeah...

Thanks!

* * *

Sora looked at the clock, strumming his fingers on the table. _C'mon, Mr P, c'mon! I've got a date!_

The brunette sighed as his Mythology teacher rambled on. "And now onto my next point, Loki was…" he said, bringing himself to the next subject.

Sora wasn't the only one to groan at this. They all wanted to get out. Go do things.

Kairi noticed that Sora was agitated. "Are you alright?" she whispered to him.

Sora nodded curtly. The bell rang out, and the class stood up, breathing sighs of relief – only to be pushed back down by Mr Pryost's booming voice.

"Sit down! I am not done yet!" he shrieked, bits of his saliva hitting a girl in the front row. All her friends giggled, and the angry teacher gave them all a detention.

Finally, 10 minutes later, they were out of there. "Now," sighed Sora to Kairi. "I can go to the park and relax."

Kairi jumped, clapping her hands together. "Ooh! You're going on your date with-"

Sora clasped a hand over her mouth. "Shh!" he hissed, looking around hostilely. "Don't say it out loud! Then everyone will know!"

Kairi giggled. "Sorry," she said, twisting her way out Sora's death grip.

"Anyway, I'm already late."

Sora ran down the hallway and into the locker bay. Once at his locker, he found that the combination pad was jammed. "Stupid…" he cussed under his breath.

"Yoo-hoo! So-_ra_!" a cheerful voice called out. Sora grimaced. Selphie.

"Yes?" He managed not to hiss.

Selphie grinned down at him. "I need help with my Math homework!"

Sora cleared his throat. "Sorry, Selph, but I'm going on a date." Sora winced, knowing what he had done now.

Selphie's eyes glittered as she cried out, "Ooh! New gossip! New gossip! Sora is going on a dateee tonight!"

Everyone in the hall went silent, everyone turning to stare at Sora and Selphie. There was no noise. Kairi laughed sincerely, her voice chiming out to echo back in Sora's face.

_Oh great_, he blushed. _Now she's laughing at me._

"Selphie," said Kairi easily. "When Sora says he is going to do homework with me, it doesn't mean he is going on a _date _with me."

Selphie blushed so hard that her fringe seemed to darken as well. "B-but, I-I – that's not what you-"

Sora laughed. "Okay, now that's over, can we please move people? I kinda have to babysit tonight!"

Most people laughed with him, but some, Axel and Roxas to be exact, still looked at him suspiciously.

Once all that happened, Kairi punched Sora's lock for him, making it not only un-jam, but also unlock itself. While Kairi giggled at this, she opened her own locker, and Sora rummaged though all the chip packets and old maths assignments, until he found his bag.

Sora slammed his locker shut, before going to run off. But just as he had started, he jerked himself back. He grabbed Kairi's wrist, causing a gasp to escape from her, followed by a, "Sora, what the f-"

"Shh," Sora said, going cross-eyed as he looked closely at Kairi's watch. His eyes went wide, and he turned and rased back down the hallway screaming, "I'm late, I'm late!"

Kairi looked after Sora and muttered three words. "Curiouser and curiouser," she said, and both her and Selphie laughed, linking arms and walking away.

Sora bolted over to the bus stop, to see that the late bus had just left. Sora swore loudly, running out of school boundaries and down the road to the park.

Just as he walked through the gates, he saw a Riku looking at his feet, trudging through the park towards him. "Riku!" he cried, running to the taller boy, and kissing him full on the lips.

Riku pulled back. "Sora?" he asked. "You're an hour late. I thought you had forgotten."

Sora laughed. "Forgotten _you_, my one and only love? Never."

He grinned as the silver haired boy smiled softly, whispering something and then kissing him again.

"You're such a corny bastard, Sora."


End file.
